Road Back To Home
by Platina1499
Summary: This story takes place in an another world starting off with Sawada Tsunayoshi suddenly finding himself in a complete unknown place. He is going to meet all(maybe not all) the characters from the manga while trying to make his way back home. I'll try my best to make it entertaining as much as possible! The chapters won't be that long so check it out!
1. Where I Belong

The moonlight shone through the window, illuminating a dark apartment. Our protagonist was alone lying on the side as he gazed to unknown space. Lazy eyes waiting for the drowsiness to take over. At night, he could notice all kinds of sounds that are veiled. From ticking sounds to the crickets, beeping cars to footsteps. Only at night Tsuna can relax. He constantly gets bullied at Kokuyo Middle School nicknamed as "Dame Tsuna" because he entered elite private school even though he suck at everything: math, kanji, history, science, PE,,, you name it. It's a wonder how he even got enrolled in the first place.

All that miracle is thanks to his dad. After Nana, his mom, died, his dad became work-holic. Now days he is rarely home, Tsuna gets to see him only when he comes to get a change of clothes or pick up something from his desk. Tsuna breathed deeply. Another restless day has passed. Now it was the only time for him to recharge to face another day.

He sighed as he slowly closed his eyes. Along with the sound of a water drop splashing in the sink, he faintly heard his door smoothly opening.

_Strange_, he thought_, I am sure I locked the door_. He saw a blurred figure approaching him.

_Dad?_ He wanted to say 'welcome home' but darkness overtook him, leaving the man without a company.

* * *

_Chirp, chirp, chirp..._

_A birdsong?_ Tsuna thought, _how nostalgic. Now that I think about it, last time I heard them was at the national park with mom and dad..._

A sudden flash of sunlight jerked him awake. Wincing, Tsuna opened his eyes and saw..._  
_

"Huh?!" He set up quickly and started to glance all around him.

"Nanda corre?!(what is this?!) Bokuwa dokoda?!(where am I?!)" He shouted in panicked voice.

He was lying in the corner of a street, his back killing him. Unfamiliar surrounding galloped around , he started to walk around the ghost town. What else could he do, sit in around and wait for a ghost to pop up?As he was inspecting the areas he suddenly tripped and...

**BANG!**

A house to his right abruptly exploded making a small orange mushroom glistening a wire below the boy's foot.

"HEEII-!" The boy squirmed himself up trying to get his footing then he heard a voice coming behind him. He turned around and face a sliver-haired boy around his age glaring intensely repeating what he had said.

"Leave."


	2. Where I Belong 2

A blast of heat started to cool from the gush of wind sweeping past the two boys.

"Leave?" Tsuna dropped a sweat, as he rephrased what a guy he just met spat out, totally confused about the situation. Who wouldn't?

The silver-haired boy looked irritated, possibly glaring at him with a genuine hatred. Was it about the house? Was that it? Well it wasn't entirely his fault that it got blown up. Why would a neighborhood have a wire that triggers an explosion in the middle of the road anyway?

"He is here!" Tsuna heard a shout coming from behind and saw an angry mob in front of what looked like an entrance to the neighborhood. The other boy spat on the ground and started to run. Tsuna, not knowing what to do, followed him.

* * *

Eerily quiet mountain was disturbed with panting sounds and rustling of dry leaves scattering until the zephyr swiped them back to place, concealing the paved way the boys had made. Tsuna started to wonder if it was a right decision to follow the boy who most likely wasn't comfortable around him. He pictured the angry mob. Naw. This was lot better than taking the risk of staying with bunch of angry strangers. It was hard for him not to loose his way because there were a lot of woods clustered together, blocking the view of his only GPS to where ever he was going. Tsuna began to worry, he saw the colors change in the sky. He strained his eyes to keep the view of the boy as his surroundings washed over blue until...

"Guuaaah!" _THUD!_

At the worst timing! Now he was stranded out of nowhere, no place to sleep or rest.

_Back to the starting line_, Tsuna thought sarcastically. Then the thoughts of wild animals and all possible scenarios that could happen in the mountains haunted him.

"I... I better find him quickly!" he cried in a panic voice.

_HUFF.. HUFF.._

He searched desperately, every second agitated him greatly. His hair whipping the air as it was a threat. He drove himself to the other side of the woods, stumping hard on the crispy carpet until... he kicked the leaves in the air.

_WAAHHH! _As collided with the ground, half-stumbling/sliding down the slope while mustering a great pile of leaves beneath him. Helplessness overwhelmed him. An imaginary lump choked his throat as his eyes began to sting. It was over. He was going to die in a mountain alone and it'll take a few weeks for his dad to realize he was missing. He wondered if there was anyone who was going to miss him. His classmates? They would just find a new target. His teachers? They would probably be glad that they won't have to put up with him anymore. His dad? It would be horrible. He couldn't bear the thought of his dad's expression when the news of his death reaches his ears. In the amidst of guilt and regrets, he saw it.

A white ribbon tied to one of the bare branches. There was a little crest on one end in silver ink.

He gazed at it dumbfounded. Then he came to realization he wasn't hallucinating and a hint of hope flared in his heart. He struggles to get up and he started to slowly stride toward the direction of the ribbon. To his surprise, there was a mansion covered in dried vines that camouflaged itself with the thirsty mountain. He found an open window and climbed inside. The floor was cold and dark, moonlight made a shadow on lightly glowing rectangular tile. Tsuna found some security inside and began to relax while looking around effortlessly. There was a double stairway in dark carpet with a huge picture frame transfixed on the wall the stairways road along. He made his way to get the better picture. Then he felt a cold line on is neck that pierced his senses. He almost let out a scream in fraught if it wasn't a hand that covered his mouth firmly. It was the silver boy giving him the death glare while binding him.

_WAAHHH-!_ Tsuna shouted in his head.


	3. Where I Belong 3

**[Care enough to listen to author's rambling?]**

**Hello guys! I tried making this chapter a little longer(took A LOT longer to write in the process ^^;;) because I thought it won't work if I divided them into separate chapters. Use your smart minds to guess what a scene written in _hitalics_ is. ENJOY!^^**

* * *

Name: Gokudera Hayato.

Currently extremely irritated that the boy he thought he had managed to shake off found his way to the mansion. He silently cursed himself for being careless as he saw the boy climb into the mansion through the window. All he needed now was for the kid to bring the horde to his mansion to burn it down.

Just great.

He didn't have time to run across the hallway and get a knife. The boy looks feeble so he sneaked behind and restrained him with a long candle holder, barely visible in the dark, against his neck. That would scare the boy. He quickly covered the boy's mouth fearing he might call out giving directions to the horde.

_Now what?_ He thought. He stared at the frightened boy, then at a grand clock that stationed near the entrance of the hallway. It was getting late and he wasn't planning on holding off the kid all night.

He sighed.

"Follow me, and don't try anything funny. I assure you it won't be pleasant." He growled as he let go of him, his candle holder still against the boy's neck. He led the boy through the dark hallway, stopping every now and then to make a turn, and finally arriving at a room.

"Stay here until the morning." He pushed the boy in, locking the door behind him. Tired, he scratched the back of his head as he lazily walked through the darkness.

* * *

Tsuna spotted a bed in the far corner of the room thanks to the dim moonlight that shone from a small window high above it. He ducked under the fluffy bed sheet that had a scent of corn flacks which was strangely comforting.

Maybe it's because he used to have them for breakfast everyday.

A sweat formed in his cheek. He thought he was going to die.

As he stared blankly at the darkness, his senses began to flair up. A dull tapping slowly fading away, slightly bending twigs from the current of a small wind that whistled in through a very narrow opening of the window, and a deep tick-king from the big clock he saw ten minutes ago, echoing. Empty space made him feel awkward and alien; but pleasant or not, the tired and sore body finally shut itself down and Tsuna drifted into sleep. He never ran that hard like today when there was a fitness test.

* * *

_"One...two...three..."_

_He dashed into the woods. Going deep into the green forest and ducking into the bush, deeper...deeper... He made room for himself in there, pushing away poking stems._

_ He hears the rustle of leaves. His shoulders tensed in excitement. He feels good about himself when the sound went away. _

_Time paces itself and the boy begins to feel the chill while his legs falls asleep. He begins to get irritated. He didn't care about the game anymore, he was tired of waiting. He slowly get out of his little hideout and he abruptly stops himself from walking. _

_Which direction did he come from? _

_He stands like a statue as dread slowly settled in his little head. He whimpers in a stern face trying to hold up tears from dropping. After some few minutes his voice gives away and an explosion of cries bursts out, unable to contain them any longer. Suddenly there is a rustle of leaves and the boy flinch, staring in genuine fear. _

_"So you were here, Hayato!" Shamal comes out in black shirt and white pants, his left hand brushing his head to get the leaves off. The teary boy ran and hugged him sobbing. "Are you hurt anywhere Hayato?" Shamal patted his head. Hayato shook his head in response and quickly released him embarrassed. Shamal observed him and smiled. "Your backyard is mighty big for you eh?" Hayato looked away pouting. "Well, here's your solution." Shamal took out a white ribbon and tied it to one of the branches, its direction to the mansion. "Now you'll know your way back to your home."_

* * *

Blink. It was morning.

Stupid yellow ceiling was an eyesore. I glare at it an it glares back. It's annoying. Why did Aneki (referring to Bianchi) chose this color for my own room? He was lucky that he at least repainted the walls in red and black.

"Not that Aneki would get to know of it anytime soon.." I mumbled. I ruffled my hair and took a shower right down by the corridor. Cold water awakened some senses enough to drive me into the kitchen. Alone in the ridiculously long dining table, I munch on toasted bagel with a coffee in my left hand. "Gochisosamadeshita." (you guess what that means)

I head for the treasure room, I would have to add more traps. The number of those hordes keep increasing as days go by. As I was thinking up more ways of setting traps, I was startled by the sound of the wind from one of the rooms in the hallway.

_Oh yeah. I had a company. _I mentally slapped myself. When did I became so stupid? The kid may be weak but he could have gotten out of the confined room through the window. He was probably long gone already, informing the location of his mansion. I unlocked the locked door in dread.

_Calm down. The village is far away and the mountain is steep. They will probably arrive, at worst, around lunch time. I just need to hurry and implant mines and..._

I can't believe my eyes. The boy is still here sleeping without a care of the world. Why is he here? Why didn't he left? Jumble of questions tried to balance itself in my head until I couldn't take the suspense and exploded. I shook the boy to demand answers. He snored. I shook him harder. No response. I rattled him violently and was even tempted to dump a bucket of water on him when he didn't even flinch. What kind of a deep sleeper is he? You can easily mistake him of having a coma.

I sighed. I guess I'll have to wait for him to wake up.


	4. Where I Belong 4

**Sometimes I'm amazed at how long and skilled other authors write. **

**Please comment on anything you don't get. Any questions you are curious about. I'll be happy to answer them! :)**

* * *

_Ow, ow, ow…_

_Mochida had hit him with a kendo sword for bothering school's idol Haru. Apparently, bumping into her turning to the corner was 'bothering'. _

_His neck was throbbing for some reason when he was mostly hit on the sides and shoulders. Heavily walking up the stairs, he could see the lights turning on below._

_It was strangely warm afternoon. When he reached his apartment, he found out that the door was open. _

_Burglar? He thought worried. He cautiously opened the door and was surprised that his dad was home. _

_Something wasn't right. Why is there a girl, who looked older than him, in his apartment? The girl with dark pink hair glared at him, disturbed. _

_"Tsuna! This is one of my co-worker Bianchi." Bianchi-san shot my dad a look, he looked back reassuringly. "It's been ages Tsuna, did you miss daddy?" _

_"Dad I'm older now. Could you not do that in front of people? It's embarrassing." Tsuna pouted. Sure he missed him very much, but if he said that to him, his dad wouldn't able to focus on his important work._

_"Let's go out for dinner. Want to join us Bianchi?" Dad smiled the statement away._

_"No, I have something better to do. Bye." And with that, the pretty girl walked out._

_"Kah, cold as ever."_

_Tsuna looked at his dad questioningly. After having an internal conflict whether to ask or not, he finally he spoke up and asked, "What is it that you're working on dad?"_

_His dad looked surprised and gave a moment before answering._

_"It's a top secrete so I won't tell you~!"_

_"Wha-"_

_"Tsuna! Let's go to your favorite hamburger restaurant! I know! We can go to the festival that'll start at 8 and buy you some takoyaki and chocobanana!"_

_Tsuna gave him half-hearted smile. "Sure dad."_

_************At the Festival*****************_

_Things were pretty hectic. His dad half dragged/carried him around every stand._

_"Tsuna! Want to catch some goldfish? Oh! There's cotton candy over there! What's up with a fedora kid wearing a suit? He's taking everything on the stand! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

_After they had literally stopped by every single stand in the festival, they headed back to home. It was pretty dark even with the streetlights. Tsuna and his dad walked in silence._

_"Tsuna."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Daddy won't be back for a while and I may not be able to have time to have dinner with you anymore."_

_He stiffened, disappointment hidden behind the shadow. "Is it important?"_

_"Yeah, and I want to give you this before I go." He handed his son a charm with a fish pattern imprinted with the word 'safety' on it._

_"Thanks dad." Tsuna beamed a sad smile which his dad couldn't see in the dark._

* * *

Tsuna's eyes opened to his cloths ragged up. What's up with that?

"Oi." He jerked in surprise and saw the silver-haired boy glaring at him. He noticed how it looked similar to the girl's in his dream.

"Ohayo..?"

"It's afternoon dammit!"

"Gonbanwa then..."

"...chi!"

"..." Tsuna felt uncomfortable seeing the boy extremely irritated and wanted to lighten the mood. He looked scary.

"Watashiwa Sawada Tsunayoshi, hajimemashite. Anatawa..?"

"Gokudera Hayato."

"Ah... Thank you for letting me stay here Gokudera-kun." _And not finishing me off in my sleep. _Tsuna thought.

Hayato observed Tsuna for a moment.

"Why didn't you leave?"

"Huh?"

"You could have easily escape and inform the hordes the location of this mansion." Gokudera stared intensely at him.

That took him by the surprise. "And why would I do that...?" Oh. Gokudera-kun thought he was with the mob.

"...You're not from here are you?"

"No... Is that a good thing?" Hayato sighed to the ceiling in why-did-I-wasted-my-time-on-this expression.

_Growl~_

Tsuna's face shot up red and Gokudera's gaze turned to his.

"Ano..."

_Sigh. _"Follow me. I'll give you something to eat."

* * *

Gokudera looked at the brunette eating bagels with cream cheese gratefully. It's been a while since he had a company. Has it been about a month?

"Ano, Gokudera-kun."

I snapped back from by daze.

"What?"

He looked timid before he asked, worried if he might offense him.

"Are there others who live you in this huge mansion?"

Gokudera considered about answering. He decided to answer seeing the boy asking out of concern.

"There used to. Have you heard of Familia Tempesta?" Tsuna shook his head. "It is my family, we kind of represent this area and manage it.

_****Gokudera's Flashback****_

_"Arrggghhh! Aneki!" _

_Bianchi took no notice on Hayato and continued mixing cake in a hot tea while adding more mysterious ingredients. Gokudera stomped toward his 'dear' sister who had ditched him when they were playing hid-and-seek, leaving his savior Shamal behind._

_"Why did you quit when we were still playing?!" He fumed._

_"I did 'seek' for you and I couldn't find you. The game didn't say you couldn't take a break from the game, now did it?" _

_Gokudera tried to snap back but was cut off by Shamal's voice._

_"Quiet down kids, you guys know your dad is having an important meeting today."_

_Hmph! He stormed off into the mansion, still angry at his sister. Who does she think she is? I almost got lost because of her! He pushed back the idea of what might have happened to him if Shamal didn't find him. I haaaate her! _

_Down at the hallway, he saw a group of men in black bringing in boxes to his dad's office. Gokudera sneaked behind them wondering what could be inside those big boxes._

_"Hayato!"_

_He jerked._

_"Wha..What?" He turned around to see Bianchi glaring at him._

_"Leave them alone! Don't bother them from their work."_

_"I was just curious..." He stared at the ground, nervous._

_"Hah... Hayato."_

_"What is it nee-san?" (Yes. He called Bianchi nee-san until 'that' happened which you'll learn in the next chapter)_

_"Promise me that you won't bother daddy with his work. If you do, I'll teach you all the cool stuff you wanted to learn."_

_"Seriously sis?!" Excited Hayato followed Bianchi who turned around and walked toward her room._

_"Yeah, yeah..."_


	5. Where I Belong 5

_(Few years have passed)_

_Arrgghhh! _

_Gokudera crouched on the ground after finishing his food. Others around him didn't bother a look because he basically did that every meal thanks to Bianchi's ever-so-secret poisoning. Was Aneki trying to kill him? He couldn't remember the day he had a decent meal after (nee-san's) training started. First, it went well teaching him about setting traps and explosions (and aliens); then everything began to fall the following month. Aneki began teaching him other stuff as a 'requirement' for further teachings. He could have researched himself and not bother; but they weren't, even in the slightest, near the level his sister was teaching him. The only requirement that was normal was playing piano._

_Sighing, he walked down the hallway to the music room and noticed an open guest room ahead. A group of men were talking with a hushed voice. They were familiar to him because they were always with his dad whenever he was signing a big pile of papers. Whatever they were discussing about stopped abruptly when one of them noticed his presence surprised, probably because his footsteps were muffled by the carpet on the ground. Awkward silence~ He looks at them suspiciously then walked away without a second thought. It'll only cause him trouble if Aneki sees him. _

_That awkward silence. It have been occurring regularly now days. There have always been a little pause when other dwellers of the mansion saw him approaching. Aneki seems to notice that too and thought up anything for her to teach him that will keep him occupied. She probably knew what they were talking about and wasn't planing on telling him anytime soon. He didn't care. It has been this way as long as he could remember. He slid open the door. Aneki was leaning on a wall near the grand piano. Elegant music began to flow throughout the mansion._

_ "Hayato," Bianchi said after the second piece was finished. _

_He looked over as a gesture to continue._

_"You should know that... everyone in this mansion cares about you."_

_He snorted. Bianchi's eyes gleamed with sadness and guilt; Hayato failed to notice because he turned his gaze back to the notes, shifting them._

_"Hayato, there are many ways to show affection... I just want you to know that..."_

_"I'm fine Aneki, I don't care, really." What's up with her today? She's acting strange..._

_****SLEEPING TIME!****_

_Hayato shuffled toward his bed feeling quite uneasy. He didn't fall flat to the ground on his chair during dinner. He's happy that he wasn't poisoned, mind you, but there haven't been a single day that Aneki failed to mix something in to his food for the past few years and today wouldn't be an exception. Except it is. His eyelids drooped down suddenly, muzzling his vision as his mind drifted elsewhere. Why was he so sleepy? He barely did anything today except strolling down the mountains searching for any signs of UMA on the cameras he installed few weeks ago. All his limbs gave away, falling flat on his bed with his head firmly implanted on the blankets. He never noticed the noise right past his door._

_*****RISE AND SHINE! :) *****_

_Hayato woke up almost suffocating on his bed sheets. How pathetic is that?_

_Damn. His ears were ringing and he had a headache. He glanced at the sun shining beyond his window scornfully. The mansion was quiet for once, his peace was often disturbed by the stomping sound from some guest thinking he was all important and pompous. Grunting, he lifted himself and headed out to the dining hall. He felt unfamiliar in his mansion despite living there all his life. There were no maids scurrying by or anyone at all as he walked down the hall way. He was surprised to learn that breakfast wasn't served and even more so that on one was there. His stomach was uneasy to find the deserted kitchen. Where was everyone? He grabbed a french bread and made a simple sandwich with whatever he could find in the refrigerator. Now what?_

_WiFi was still running so he minded his own business for a while until he couldn't take the silence that was so foreign to him. He went down to the town he used to visit often to buy snacks when he was younger. On the middle of the street there was a crowd quite apprehensive by the tone they used __but he couldn't make out what they were saying._

_ "...felonious familiy... threat... massacrers..."_

_"What's going on?" Hayato asked one of the guys._

_The blond guy (We'll call him James) who turned around had his eyes wide tried to land a punch and Hayato swiftly avoided the hit._

_"Easy, easy." A guy with black hair touched James's shoulders. "The youngest doesn't know about the affairs."_

_Hayato's eyebrow twitched. What are they talking about? He felt his mini explosives in his pocket. He didn't like the look on their faces. The composed black haired dude (Let call him Jack) turned to him._

_"Your family is causing troubles for us. The capital found out about their collusion." What?_

_"Even though your family managed to get away from the arrest, the capital suspects a spy in this town."_

_"So to prove ourselves innocent, tell us where your mansion is!" The blonde suddenly joined in. Everything sounded strange. Dad's a normal guy with head of different companies, he would barely give off a superior aura much less able to run a mile._

_"Why?"_

_"We'll burn it down." Now that was what Hayato didn't want to hear._

_"Your family is evil!" someone in a crowd shouted, "Tell us where it is and we'll spare you."_

_They slowly circled around Hayato. Before a gap closed in, Hayato flung down one of his explosives and got away in amidst of smoke. As he was running away in the smoke he heard the blonde shout, "Family of murderers!"_

_****(Hayato family's 'Backyard')******_

_What?! What?! What?! The earth was spinning, his eyes lost focus, just where was he going? Without a thought he stumbled forward, catching himself from falling from time to time. His family? Murderers? It's true he doesn't pry much on what they are doing but they are fairly good people. The maids rush in and out of bedrooms with laundries; chefs cook explicit meals; his uncle play chess with him from time to time; Bianchi do what she always do; his aunts sit around the guest rooms talking among themselves; Shamal, well knowing him, goes out chasing ladies; and his dad never leave is office doing his paper work, dinner and meetings as an exception. How can an old, portly man who never leaves his office hurt a man? Much less a girl? He had been especially delicate and nice to girls and that's what brought Bianchi's ingredients. But what were those boxes he saw from time to time being brought? Everyone in the mansion seemed weary of his presence. _

_Still, he argued, they are still nice and good people. He lived with them all his life! Yeah they are annoying and scary sometimes but they would never drop down to some ruthless killers!_

_He arrived at the mansion panting hard, began to run down the corridors. Someone! Anyone! Where are you guys? Please tell me it's all but a misunderstanding! The veranda, guestrooms, restrooms, bedrooms, offices, kitchens, dining rooms, tea rooms, art rooms, etc.s... No one is here! Why did you guys leave me? Is it true you guys are murders? No, no I know you guys. Where did you go? Why aren't you here with me? They are accusing you guys for what you didn't do. I can try to convince them but I need to hear you say it! _

_Hayato halted in front of the storage room. Bianchi forbidden him from entering that room. Why? Hayato flung opened the door facing stacks of boxes he had seen being carried by men in black. He slowly staggered forward and opened on of the lids. No... He reached out for another one. No, no... He started to open up all the boxes in the range of his arms. No, no, no! It can't be! A wave of dread overtook him. Why is this thing here of all the place...? Everything became numb. His eyes frantically scanned every content in the boxes. Trembling, he touched the black metal gleaming from the light that have been cracked open. His legs gave away and his eyes became empty. _

_A pistol. He wanted to squeeze his ears and eyes shut. Pistols, shot guns, blades, AK47s, garnades... They were all here. Who knows what's more in those boxes? _

_..._

_Hayato sat alone in the dark room, casting his shadow from the light coming from the door. Was everything they said true...? What would explain this place...? He flashed back all the memories he held with each members of the mansion. Were they all fake...? He was encumbered by the undeniable facts. Remembered all the weary glances he would often get. He felt vulnerable and painfully alone. Solitude was unbearable. He slumped to the ground and sobbed. There was nothing that comforted him except a warm blanket of orange light which was gradually loosing its glow. He stayed there for hours, not willing to move from the place. Inside he wanted to run out and convince himself he had seen things but something in his heart didn't allow his body to heed its will. As the cool air settled in, he recalled something the blonde told him,_

_We'll burn it down._

_He suddenly felt heat rush throughout his body, causing sudden chill in sweat. No. You can't. No... No! I won't allow it!_

_Hayato looked back at the entrance. No... This is where I belong... (or belonged)... He bit down the thought. _

_I'll protect it..._

_He got up and gazed at the artilleries. _

_I will keep this mansion safe until you guys come back... and when you do..._

_Hayato glared into the night._

_I need some answers._

_******Gokudera's Flashback (End)******_

Hayato sighed.

He wasn't used to talking this long to someone. He was kind of a kid who wouldn't talk about his personal experiences but finally meeting someone who he can talk to kind of, figuratively speaking, broke the dam. He awkwardly glanced at the brunette unsure of what to expect. What he never expected was the hug Tsuna gave him, abandoning the half-eaten bagels in the process. He couldn't react with his usual rejection toward affectionate touch he used to have, thinking they were embarrassing. It was so nostalgic that he broke down without thinking he had been hugged by a stranger. Tsuna stayed quiet while he patted Gokudera's back and slowly rubbed it in circles.

* * *

**Finally done! Sorry for such long delay. **

**Man... My teacher assigned us projects and other assignments in addition to my other teachers' assignments... I'm glad I'm done with most of them.**

**(Even though they'll assign more the following week ~! DX) **

**Hope you enjoyed this~! ;)**


	6. Where I Belong 6

**Just so you know, words inside () is author's thought. **_Slanted words are either sounds or flashbacks. _ Enjoy!

* * *

_Tap tap tap tap tap... _**(did I sound it correctly?… No… More like…)**

_Tap tatapp tapttap tappttap tattapp! _** (now that's more like it! XD)**

Hayato and Tsuna were in his room, Tsuna watching in awe as he was skillfully typing in his laptop for information. Hayato had decided to help Tsuna get back to where he came from; his presence was enough compensation for him to give him favor. It's not like he had other things to do than the daily dull routine of guarding his mansion.

_Tap taptptap talaptalap taptaptap…_

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna spoke up, nervous that he might break his concentration.

"What?" Hayato glanced back for a moment before placing them back to the screen.

"… What will you do after I leave?"

A short pause.

"Go back to my usual routine, implanting mines and stuff…"

Now Tsuna gave a disapproving face.

"You know you can't continue this forever…"

Hayato halted his movements. He was well aware of that fact. But what else can he do then? His mansion was vulnerable against the horde. He glared at the thought of its occupiers which made Tsuna flinch, misunderstanding it was directed at him.

Gokudera-kun scared him. He reminded him of super pissed-off Mochida, only ten times scarier. But somehow he didn't fear him but was concerned for him. The boy had been through a lot, especially during puberty where teens struggle to find their identity and acceptance. **(says the boy who's also in puberty. ㅡ_ㅡ)**

He is just insecure and doesn't know what to do for himself. From what Tsuna can observe, this whole guarding the mansion thing wasn't doing Gokudera-kun any good. Throughout the week, he had seen him slowing but steadily drag into the pit of gloom. He didn't want to see the day all the lump of grief that heaves itself to Gokudera-kun, finally crushing down on him. Tsuna sighed, feeling helpless and frustrated by the fact.

"I'm heading out."

Tsuna grabbed a shopping bag from the kitchen and trod down the forest of now bare trees on colorful, crispy carpet that didn't blow away. Even though Gokudera-kun was genius and all, he just didn't know how to put a proper plate of food or cook one up at all. Turned out he spent months eating bagels if you exclude the salad and a steak that have been burnt to crisps. The burnt marks were still in the kitchen. That got Tsuna some respect from Gokudera-kun when he made fried rice for lunch.

There was a dull tap when he jumped down to the clearing. The backside of the town greeted him with colorful houses. The exploded ones were few blocks away. He carefully made his way avoiding hidden traps he and Gokudera-kun added last night. He and Gokudera-kun got along just fine, each doing their part for what the other lacked. He had the senses, the other held knowledge

One time he noticed faint ticking sound barely audible in one of the storage room and was able to remove it out of the mansion that could have practically destroy all of its contents. Gokudera-kun showed him how to use almost all of the weapons, though he was reluctant to use them at all, they have discovered in the mountain of boxes. Gokudera-kun was a fine company unless the topic had somehow trailed off to UMAs he didn't want to get hours of preaching of.

_Creak~_

"Gonichiwa~" He called out softly as he poked his head into a navy blue shop. The lights were off but it was bright inside thanks to huge windows that welcomed yellow sunlight.

"Gomenasai~" He said in same tone as he stuffed food into his bag. No one particular was there to answer him since everyone in town practically deserted it except for few groups still trying to destroy the mansion after many failed attempts. He left the place with a jingle no one would respond at.

Tsuna was going in short pace when he heard ruffled sound of people few blocks away. He dropped the bag and scuttled to the direction. He couched down on the edge of a pink house just few buildings away. There seems to be a dispute going on with the gathered group. He closed his eyes and focused on the conversation.

"... absurd... going too far..." Tsuna focused harder, making the sentences clearer.

"... No! This will make us no different from them!" Shouted the blond who seems to be waving his hands desperately at the rest of the group who seem to be impassive and showing no interest. **(Remember James, guys? XD)**

The dud with black hair **(Jack! XD) **was in front of James as he looked at him sternly along with the rest of the group.

"James, **(Woah! His name is actually James!)** there's no other choice. That youngest is too persistent and we can't continue this drag any longer. You know how they take care of collusion suspects. It'll danger us more the longer we take care of this."

"But he may be there when we burn the forest!" James shouted in horror, Tsuna following his expression.

"Who do you really care for? Us or that brat? Your little sense of justice might as well kill us all! His fate would be the same if he was taken to the capital so why bother?!" Jack loosed his temper as he ridiculed James' excuse.

Tsuna was about to leave when a hand pulled his arm out to the opening.

"What do we have here?" A bald man held him still with a strong grip and a frown. "You're not from here."

"I saw him with the brat once!" shouted one of the men.

Not leaving a second behind, he abruptly fumbled few of the smoke explosives and threw them to the ground. A shout was heard when he yanked out of what was now a fumble grip and dashed through the smoke.

The leaves flew everywhere as he raced up the slope in desperation, ignored the waving strand of ribbon. Nimbly scurried past the mines and jumped into an open window. The marble tiles squeaked as the rushed into the bright hallway. He banged open the door, startling Hayato.

"What's up?"

"Gokudera-kun! We have to get out of here now!" Shouted Tsuna urgently with sweat all over his body.

* * *

**Sorry for SUPER LATE Update! (I don't think anyone waited though) Hope this chapter was to your liking. I was having trouble how to set this chapter up. Have a great day! :)**


	7. Where I Belong 7

**James' POV**

Sickening smoke tormented my olfactory.

"Oh shit!" Someone shouted. Everyone began to panic until Jack brought everyone into attention.

"Let's not waste any time and start our plan before those runts plan out something." Everyone responded in unison. What changed them to become this? They were all fairly nice people before all collision thing acted up- no, it started ever since Jack's visit to the capital. It was a field trip thing to check out the universities in the capital. I couldn't go due to his fever. He remembered how pale Jack looked when he returned. Maybe because of stress? He did have super long drive to the capital.

I watched in disbelief as gallons of oil made its way to the edge of their village's forest, with few casualties of exploding houses. The forest have been there long before I was born and flushes of memories of myself playing with my friends came to me. No! Why must they burn down our precious place? To begin with, they were going to roast the boys inside. I couldn't believe why everyone was unfazed by that. I must stop them before they become murders themselves!

I tried to grab the little match that had been lit by Jack. Two of my best buddies blocked me as I watched in horror at the match falling to the pond of oil in slow motion.

"No-!"

* * *

**Hayato's POV**

I was scanning all the routes to the capital when Tsuna bursts into my room. I knew something was wrong because Tsuna NEVER runs inside his mansion saying they're too high classed for him. Hm... Talk about showing respect to a building.

"What's up?"

"Gokudera-kun! We have to get out here now!" He was drenched in sweat.

"Leave?"

"They're going to burn this forest down!"

_Blink_

What did he say? Everything became blank. I didn't know what to think.

"Hurry, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shouted anxiously.

Burn... Forest... Fire... My... Home... I gradually connected the dots and realization hit me. I can faintly smell burning wood now.

"No." How can I simply leave? "There's still some time to prevent this."

If I burn down any flammable things around the mansion at certain range before the fire comes, it won't be able to reach it. I flew down to the stairs with Tsuna right behind me.

"What's the plan?" He attentively gazed at me.

"Here." I tossed him a lighter who, in turn, gave a shocked face. "We'll burn down anything that could catch mansion on fire before that thing comes."

He gave me not really reassured nod before commencing. We quickly arrived at the entrance of the forest.

"Step back." When he was out of the clearing, I tossed some handy explosives that threw bare trees off their roots and tumble into the forest. A strong wind suddenly blew to our direction and Tsuna yelped at the sudden heat. Red fire have already reached us.

How could it reach us so quickly? Scattered dry leaves and Autumn wind must have aggravated it.

I stood stock still and let the dread fill me. It was over.

* * *

**Third POV**

Fire danced around as if taunting the caged teens.

"Gokudera-kun! The mansion is no more!" Tsuna grabbed his arm and made an effort to pull him away but Hayato's feet were implanted to the ground.

"No," a strained voice spoke. He slumped his shoulders, head tilted upward with closed eyes and formed a thin line on his mouth.

"This is it. I'm done."

Strange sensation of ease spread throughout his body. If this was going to happen, he should have let it go sooner. His mansion... an empty shell of where he used to belonged. It was what was left... something that kept him occupied... that left a meaning to stay in his life. Then he wouldn't have had to face bitter thoughts that slowly crawled up to the back of his mind, building up at each passing days he spent in his lonely mansion. Was he just a nuisance? Was that why they neglected him and left him? That... nobody wanted him to involve?

Well... it's not like anyone would miss him since they were the one who left him first.

Tsuna twisted his eyebrows in shock at the tacit meaning.

"No, Hayato! What about finding out the reason behind what they did to you? What about your UMA craze? No, I won't let you end like this!"

Hayato was startled not because of Tsuna suddenly using his first name, but that there was someone who cared about him despite all the dread that was happening around them- he who was abandoned.

"World is a big place and I'm sure there are lot of things you can get out of like your UMA signal and all that! Many- who you may meet in the future- would be glad to have met you and myself included! So let's get out of here and you can stay with me until you find what you want to do while we travel!"

Did he hear correctly? Hayato's eyes fixed to Tsuna with hopeful eyes and disbelief. Can he do it? Will he be able to find his place traveling with Tsuna? He wanted to go but a string of doubt lingered in his thoughts. What if Tsuna decides to leave him too? Find him as an extra luggage?

The mansion now caught on fire and traveled it's way to the storage room and then...

_BOOM!_

All the explosives went off, tearing the mansion apart. A gush of impact threw them off their footings. It was as if the mansion was giving him a push, encouraging him to move on. A twig with a ribbon tied to it fell in front of Hayato. He grabbed the ribbon and glanced back at what was left of the mansion. Looked like a hurricane have passed through. Miraculously the gush of wind formed by the explosion opened up a path through the sea of fire. Hayato looked up to see Tsuna giving him a hand with a tired smile.

"Let's go."

At this, Hayato grabbed his hand.

* * *

_Cough cough cough_

The two panted hard on the edge of the town with singed clothes. It was difficult not to since the path began to enclose quickly right on their heels. Hayato held on his knees giving himself some moments before catching his breath.

"Now what?"

His partner lay down on the ground, arms stretched and ruffled his hair before answering.

"You can do anything. Find a new place to stay, search up for any UMA signs, anything. Just think of this as a new start."

Hayato mused at that. Tsuna set back up, glanced at Hayato nervously.

"Will you help me get back home? I.. I mean you don't have to! Just that I don't know which way to go and if you tell me I can be on my way and... and..."

Hayato raised one eye. Tsuna squirmed at that, his face glowing red.

".. I'll love your accompany.."

Hayato broke out a laugh. It was there all along. He just couldn't see it. Where he was welcomed.. where he belonged. Tsuna got all flustered at the response but joined the laugh.

"Yeah, I'll hang out. I like your accompany too"

They walked through the town and discovered Tsuna's fallen shopping bag with some fruits rolling out. Looks like they don't have to worry about food for now. As they walked out of the town and down the road, toward the next town.

"Ne, Gokudera-kun?"

"Tch, all me Hayato."

"Ha.. Hayato."

"What is it?"

"Can I be your friend? I mean you are already one to me but I'm not sure if you think the same way..."

Hayato turned his head to the side to hide his blush.

"Hmph! I... never said I wasn't."

...

"Thanks Hayato."

...

"Ne, Hayato."

"What is it?"

"I've been meaning to ask you. Is that your natural hair or do you just fancy octopus?"

"IT'S MY NATURAL HAIR!"


End file.
